Remember Me
by Caskettluvz41319
Summary: Kate has went on an undercover mission and hasn't returned. "They say she's dead but if she was wouldn't I feel worse?"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She opens her eyes to be met with the walls of a sterile white room. Her mind is foggy and she can't make the annoying beeping noise stop. As things start to become clear she realizes the beeping noise is coming from a heart monitor, she's in a hospital. Why is she in a hospital; why can't she remember anything? Just as she is about to push the call button on the side of the bed the door opens and a woman walks into the room.

"I see you are finally awake" the woman says.

"I am, but where am I? Who are you and why am I here?" She says starting to interrogate the woman but is cut off by the woman's raised hand.

"I am Dr. Hastings. You are here because you've been injured. 'Here' is a hospital in West Virginia. You were found outside of a burning building along with five others but you are the only one who survived. What is the last thing you remember?" Dr. Hastings asked.

"I don't know. I honestly can't remember anything." She says.

"Can you tell me what year it is?"

"I think it is 2001."

"Ms. it is 2015 you've been in a coma for seven months. I think you are suffering from temporary amnesia caused by the traumatic events you've endured."

No it can't be 2015, that's not right. She tries to sit up but then she realizes that it is extremely hard. When she looks down she doesn't see a flat abdomen like she would have expected instead she sees a rather large, round, pregnant looking belly.

"What is that?"

"Like I said you've been in a coma and when you were brought in we discovered you were pregnant. Everything has been fine though, the pregnancy has progressed normally and the babies are fine."

Pregnant she just said I was pregnant. How can I be pregnant when I don't even know who I am? What... wait did she say babies!

"Babies, as in plural, more than one?" She exclaims.

"Yes, two to be exact. You are carrying fraternal twins, one baby girl and one baby boy." Dr. Hastings informs her with a sweet smile. She reaches into the nightstand beside her bed and pulls out a small bag. "This was around your neck when you were found, I'm guessing that whoever gave it to you is still looking for you."

She takes the bag from the doctor and turns it upside down to have a beautiful ring fall out and into the palm of her hand. As she examines the ring closer she sees an inscription inside -Rick & Kate Always-. When she reads the word 'Always' she hears the sweet sound of a man's voice in the back of her mind that calms her instantly. She knows that voice, she just can't put a face and name with it. She slides the ring onto her left ring finger and the weight is a familiar and welcomed feeling. The hand then drifts to her stomach were her unborn children reside.

"When are they suppose to be born?" She.. (no it's Kate now), Kate asks.

"A c-section was scheduled for today actually because it is time for them to meet the world and you weren't waking up so we had to make a decision." The doctor replies.

"If I hadn't have woken up what would have happened to them?"

"They would have stayed in the hospital for as long as needed and then sent into foster care." At the doctors words Kate's grip tightened around her swollen belly.

"Well it's a good thing I woke up then." Kate says with a fake smile.

"Yea it is but we still need to deliver the babies today because..." Dr. Hastings paused mid sentence because of the look that has taken over Kate's face. "Kate what's wrong?"

Kate is staring at her belly with a look that can only be described as awe. Her hands are pressed firmly against the sides of her stomach. "I think I just felt them kick." Once she finished speaking she feels it again on the opposite side. "They aren't even born yet and they are already fighting!" She says with a huge smile plastered to her face.

"As I was saying Kate the babies need to be born today." Kate looks at the doctor with a mix of worry and anxiousness clear on her face.

"Ok what do I have to do?"

"We will induce the labor and give you some drugs to speed the process along and once you are dilated the rest is up to you."

"Alright then let's get this going." Kate replies as the doctor leaves the room to ready the others. She looks down at her stomach and whispers quietly "I hope I can be a good mommy to you and that I can remember soon who your daddy is. I can't wait to meet you." She feels her babies kick in reply and the worry that had been slowly overtaking her begins to fade at the feeling of them moving inside of her. Then she feels a sharp pain in her abdomen and then a rushed feeling of release. She quickly pushes the nurses button as she begins to feel the bed and her legs get wet.

A nurse comes rushing into the room "What is it ma'am?"

"I... um I think my water just broke."

The nurse walks over to her bed and pulls the blankets back. "You definitely have. Let me page Dr. Hastings so that we can deliver your babies."

"Okaayyyy... OH. HOLLY SHHH" the rest of her sentence gets cut off by the forceful contraction that takes over. A minute later it subsides and Kate looks at the nurse and asks "Is it going to feel like that the whole time?"

"Oh no darling," the nurse pauses and Kate lets out a breath "It's going to feel much worse when they start getting closer together!"

"Oh okay Great." Kate replies sarcastically.

The moment Dr. Hastings walks into the room another contraction hits Kate like a wall of bricks.

"GOOD LORD!" Kate yells as the contraction ends. "That hurts!" She lets out on a huffed breath.

"Okay Kate I'm going to be back to check on you to see how dilated you are and since your contractions are so close together this birth might be shorter than expected." Dr. Hastings tells her as she sets up the stirrups at the end of the bed so that she can examine Kate. "Put your feet in these." Kate does as she is told. "Now lean back and just rela..." Her words get drowned out by the groan that Kate releases as yet another much more painful contraction comes. Kate pushes her self up from the bed as it gets stronger and an undeniable pressure sets itself low in her belly. "KATE! Kate listen to me don't push, don't push!"

"I... I can't, I need to push!" Kate says her words coming out between her ragged breaths. "It HURTS!"

"I know it hurts just wait." Dr. Hastings then turns to the nurse "Go get everything we will need it's time to deliver these babies! Now, hurry they are coming fast."

A few minutes later everything is ready and Kate is writhing in the hospital bed trying not to push.

"Ok Kate next contraction you feel push as hard as you can, we need to do this as quickly as possible." Dr. Hasting says from her seat at the bottom of the bed.

As the next contractions hit Kate bares down pushing against the pain. Her teeth grind together and her hands grip the nurses hands that stand on either side of her.

She continues to push with each contraction and after what feels like hours a shrill cry pierces through the air.

Kate falls back into the bed trying her best to get her breathing back under control; her strength drained.

"Kate its a boy!" Dr. Hastings tells her.

A nurse walks over with the crying baby and as soon as Kate sees her baby boy something in her subconscious clicks and she knows her baby's name.

"Alexander James." She whispers under her breath in awe.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another searing pain in her abdomen.

"Ok Kate we got one more to go are you ready?" Dr. Hastings asks.

"Yea.. um I think so." Kate replies breathlessly.

"Ok then push."

Kate begins to push and push but nothing is happening and her energy is just about gone.

"I... I can't, it's too much. I need him here with me. Why isn't he here?" Kate cries out with tears pouring down her face. "Who is he?"

"Kate the head is right here you can do it." Dr. Hastings yells over her cries.

When the pain comes Kate pushes once more with everything she has and the cries of her child are once again heard.

"It's a girl!" One of the nurses says happily.

Kate sees her baby girl and just like with Alexander the name clicks."Nichole Johanna." The last thing she sees is her baby's face before she slips into darkness once again.


	2. Chapter 1

Castle sits at his desk staring at the picture in front of him. It is of Kate one day at the park when they decided to get out of the loft. Her smile brings a little light back into his heart.

They say that she is dead. They say that but if she was really dead he should feel worse, right? There should be more than just the feeling of missing her. Part of him should feel gone too.

It has been almost a year since she has been dead (missing) but he isn't going to give up trying to find her.

He leaves the loft to walk around the city, his excuse to clear his head, but everyone knows it is his hope to find her.

Kate left the hospital with her two babies a month after they were born. All of them having a clean bill of health. Alexander and Nichole were two beautiful babies. Alexander looked nothing like her except his green and brown eyes that were identical to hers. Nichole looks like her but with stunning baby blue eyes.

They found a small place that allowed them to live until Kate had enough money to buy them plane tickets to somewhere other than here.

Kate's memory hasn't came back but she gets the feeling that she should go to New York. It is a strange feeling and it might be for nothing but that's where she wants to go.

Almost two months later Kate and the twins arrive in New York and head to the babies' doctor appointment.

When they arrive Kate thanks the cab driver gratefully for helping her get in and out of the cab. She realizes that being a single parent of twins is going to keep getting harder.

Castle is walking down the street when he sees a woman having difficulty getting into a cab. She has a diaper bag and there is a car seat in her hands and one on the ground behind her. The cab driver is doing nothing to help so he decides he will.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" He asks as he reaches her.

She turns to him for only a second just getting a glance of him before she turns her gaze back to the sleepy baby boy in her arms.

"That would be very helpful." The woman says to him as she sets the baby down on the ground so she can take the bag off of her back. When she realizes that the man hasn't moved she looks up at him again.

"Kate?" Castle's breath is caught in his chest. Could it really be her. "Kate is that you?"

"How do you know my name?" Kate asks curiously. Who is this man? She wonders.

"Kate, it's me Rick!" Castle says."Castle. The nine year old on a sugar rush. Your husband!"

Kate looks at his face then the rest of him. He says he's her husband but is he. Then she remembers her ring that sits on her left hand ring finger.

"If you are my husband what does the inside of my ring say?" She asks the man.

He looks at her and a look full of love takes over his features as he says "The ring says 'Rick and Kate Always' because 'Always' is our word. It's what we say before we go to sleep and it's what we say after something has happened so that we both know that we will always be there for each other."

Kate stares at the ground, his words making tears well up in her eyes. Then she feels a finger under her chin bringing her eyes up to meet his. When she stares back into his eyes she feels safe and then he is leaning in to kiss her.

Their lips meet and something snaps. Kate feels a pressure in her head as memory after memory flashes in the back of her eyelids. She pulls away from Castle and looks up at him.

"Castle! Oh Castle!" She throws herself into his arms and his arms wrap tightly around her. "I remember, I remember! I love you so much. I'm so glad you found me."

"I love you too. I've missed you so much."

Their moment is broken by two distinctive cries coming from the seats that are sitting beside them. Castle then suddenly realizes that the babies are Kate's and that must mean they're his, right?

"Kate!" He says louder than he expected but it got her attention.

She looks up at him and realizes that he has no clue about the twins. She closes the cab door and it speeds away and then she turns the carriers towards him. She leans down and takes out Nichole because she is the fussiest of the two. Kate looks at Castle and then pushes Nichole towards him.

"Castle meet your daughter Nichole Johanna." She looks at him lovingly as he sees his little girl for the first time.

"Hi Nichole I'm your daddy." He coos at her. "She has my eyes Kate." He says to her in awe.

"Yes she does. Would you like to meet her twin."

He looks up at her with a huge smile on his face. "Yes please." He hands her Nichole and watches as she sets her back in her seat and then take out the other baby.

When he gets the baby in his arms tears once again form in his eyes. "I have a son." He says quietly.

"Castle, this is Alexander James."

"Alexander" he says in awe. "How did you name them."

"The doctor told me that I had temporary amnesia when I woke up. But I had been asleep for seven months and I was almost full term with them." She says looking at the twins. "All I had was my rings and my father's watch but at the time I didn't know what they meant. My wedding ring told me my name. Without it I would have been nameless." She says that looking into his eyes as she rests her hand on his cheek. "Thank you for being the sweet man you are and putting that on the ring."

"You're welcome." He says before leaning his face into her hand.

"The doctor, her name was Dr. Hastings, told me that we needed to deliver the babies and then my water broke. So then I gave birth to them. It was so hard."

"I wish I could have been there for you." He says with sad eyes.

"I know me too ,but believe it or not I was yelling at 'him' for not being there and then I yelled about not knowing who 'he' was."

"Oh, I believe that. Even with amnesia you were yelling at me for annoying you." He said with a smirk that got him a pinch to his stomach. "Ow!"

"Anyways, when I saw them for the first time, I'm not for sure what it really was, there was something that clicked and those were the names that just fit them. I know it sounds stupid now but that's what happened."

"It doesn't sound stupid. I think it is amazing. You are extraordinary. Have I said that before?"

"I think you have mentioned that a few times, yes."

"You know I love Alexander's name and Nichole's name too but do you realize that you named him after me and her after Nikki Heat." He asks with a huge smile on his face because he knows that that will push her buttons.

"Oh no! I did didn't I? Oh well it fits her and goes well with Johanna. Their names fit them well and they are meaningful."

"Yes they are. You did good. Can we go home now I do believe that there are some people that would like to see you."

"Yes let's go please!"

Castle hails another cab and helps situate everything in the cab with just enough room for Kate to fit in and gave the cabby the address to the loft and paid ahead before turning to Kate. "I'll be right behind you."

She looked at him with a sad expression, not really wanting to separate from him just yet.

He sees her hesitation and puts his hand on her cheek before leaning in to give her a chaste kiss. "It's okay I'll see you when you get to the loft. Okay?"

"Yea okay. I'll see you there."

He shuts the door and when the cab pulls away he hails another one. Once in the cab he sends out a mass text to everyone: Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Alexis, Martha, Jim, and even Captain Gates. He told them to come to the loft and that it was an emergency.

The cab pulled up to the loft and he saw Kate trying to get the twins out of the other cab. He jumps out to help her and once they've succeeded he turns to her and says "See I told you I would be right behind you."

She just smiles. "Always?"

"Always."

 **Parts of this chapter were corny I know but I couldn't help myself. I also know I skipped Kate by herself and if anyone wants I'm thinking about doing a separate one-shot on both Kate and Rick's time apart. So let me know.**


	3. Author note

**This is just an author note so I can help elaborate a bit on my story. I am working on the second chapter now and I hope to fill all of the gaps that have happened by flashbacks. There will be an explanation as to why she didn't look for Castle and why she was not in New York in the first place. I went in and changed the babies names so now they have no last name and it does make more sense. I appreciate the comments because I am new at this and it helps me to try to do better. Also I do everything on my phone so sometimes autocorrect changes things and I don't catch it so I apologize for the grammical errors.**

 **Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait I'm slow at writing because I can never get in the mood to do anything but one-shots.**

He helps Kate with carrying the babies to the loft. He carries Alexander and she carries Nichole. When they make it into the elevator he turns to look at her.

"I messaged everyone and told them to come over to the loft because I know they will want to know that you are okay. I didn't tell them why, just that it was an emergency. Is that alright?"

"Of course it's alright Castle, I can't wait to see everyone either. I know I haven't been able to remember so it shouldn't feel like it has been that long since I last saw them. But it does somehow feel like it has been ages now that I do remember." She responds as the elevator doors open to their floor.

When they make it into the loft they sit the carriers on the floor and close the door. She looks around the loft to see all the familiar things that leave her with a feeling of security she hasn't had in a while.

"It hasn't changed at all. Everything is the same." Kate turns to look at him to see that his eyes have glazed over. She walks closer to him and puts her hand under his chin to get him to look into her eyes. "What's wrong? Please tell me. I want to be able to fix this."

He can hear the pleading in her voice. "Kate you fixed it the minute you remembered who I was. We lost time but we'll get it back. I'm so glad that you are alive. After they told me they lost contact with you I was lost. My life without you would be nothing. I love you and I just wish I could have been there for you."

He looks over to the twin babies sleeping in their carriers. "You have done a great job on your own but I want you to know that you won't have to do it anymore. I'll be there for ever word, every step, and most importantly I'll be there for you."

Blue eyes meet brown and the space between them disappears as their lips touch. His arms wrap around her lower back to pull her to him. Her hands play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Their surroundings fade away as they get lost in one another. Castle moves to deepen the kiss when there is a persistent nock on the door.

Kate looks at him with a smile on her face. "I'm going to take the babies into our room while you let them in. I think it would be best to ease them into this and not drop two babies on them along with the fact that I'm still alive." She laughs dryly.

"Okay that sounds good. Let's wait till they all get here before you come out though." Her words making him a bit anxious. He turns to go to the door when her hand touches his wrist making him turn to look at her.

"I love you Castle." She looks into his eyes and sees some of the joy return to them. He smiles one of those smiles that are saved only for her, the ones that she loves.

He leans back in and presses a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you too Kate." He says as he pulls away to turn to the door. "Now go hide." He says over his shoulder with a smug grin remembering the morning when his mother walked into his bedroom while Kate hid in the closet.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." A smile now gracing her lips as well as she also recalls the fond memory. She walks over and picks up the carriers that cradle the sleeping children. When she walks into the bedroom she sets them down beside of the bed as she sits down and observes the room she used to inhabit. It hasn't changed, all her things still sit in the places she left them. All this time and he hasn't moved anything.

* * *

Back in the living room Castle opens the door to three worried faces. Jim, Alexis, and Martha stand in front of him all looking a bit out of breath.

"Did you all run here or something?" He asks lightly, trying to ease the situation.

Martha is the first to push her way into the loft. "No Richard we did not run we simply rushed from the diner we were at. We were having a lovely lunch, I might add, before we all receive a very vague and fairly alarming message from you! So what is this big emergency? I see no fire." She waltzes into the kitchen with her dramatic hand gestures and loud voice.

"Dad, what's wrong." Alexis asks quietly as they all follow Martha into the kitchen.

"Alexis," he looks from her to Jim and Martha, who are all awaiting his answer, before continuing. "Mother, Jim if you all would please wait in the living room until Lanie, the boys, and Captain Gates get here I will explain."

"Okay Rick we'll wait." Jim says as he walks around the bar and towards the living room. He motions for Alexis and Martha to join him.

* * *

Kate stands in his office staying out of sight but trying desperately to listen in on the conversation. She hears Martha's dramatic entrance and has to bite her fist to keep from laughing. She sees the group moving to sit on the couch in a tight group. Little space is left between Martha, Alexis, and Jim. They sit down with Alexis in the middle Jim and Martha each holding one of her hands. Kate realizes that all this time she has been gone must have brought them closer together. Her disappearance, her death... They think she's dead.

The thought hits her like a ton of bricks but she doesn't have long to contemplate before another round of persistent knocks are heard from the doorway. She doesn't have time to see who it is before she hears a soft coo behind her. She turns around to her babies to see that Alexander is waking up. She sees his face begin to scrunch into the face he makes before he is about to cry. She quickly scoops him out of the carrier before sitting him on the bed so that she can get Nicole out of hers as well. She sits in the middle of the bed with Alexander squirming in her arms and Nicole sleeping peacefully, for now, in front of her. She begins to nurse him in hopes of keeping him quiet.

* * *

Castle opens the door and invites Captain Gates in. She looks at him skeptically. "Alright I'm here but if this is one of your jokes Mr. Castle you will regret it."

"I assure you Sir it is not a joke. May I ask where Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie are?" Castle answered her seriously hoping to convey how serious the situation actually was.

"The Detectives went to pick Mrs. Parish up from the morgue. They should be here any minute." The words had barely left her mouth when the knocking at the door was heard once again.

He opens the door quickly and before any of the people on the other side of the door can speak a word he holds a hand up to hopefully keep them silent. Lanie and the boys stand on the other side of the door with their mouths open ready to ask their questions but no sound leaving them once they see his hand along with his serious expression.

"Come inside and sit with the others and then I'll tell you what the message was about." He closes the door behind him and follows them into the tension filled room. He opens his mouth to begin explaining when a shrill cry coming from his bedroom cuts him off. Everyone's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Wait right here! Nobody move!" Castle says before running through the his office and to the bedroom.

Kate sits on the bed nursing Alexander and trying desperately to quiet Nicole. She looks up to see Castle standing in the doorway. He is just staring at her with a look on his face that can only be explained as awe. She realizes that this is the first time he is seeing her nurse their child. She never would have thought that it would be special to him but apparently it is. Another cry from the baby girl that is siting in front of her breaks his gaze as he finally steps into the room. When he reaches the bed she looks up at him and softly whispers "I'm sorry I couldn't keep them quiet."

"Kate it's fine. Everyone is here and we'll just change the order of the plan." He takes Alexander from her whom had since seemed to have finished eating while she picks up Nicole to help her latch on to her other breast. "I'll take Alexander out there and introduce him and then once you are finished feeding Nicole you can come out too. I won't tell them that your here until you get out there."

"But won't they ask where he came from?" She asks.

"I'll avoid giving a direct answer, you know how good I am at that." He says with a smile.

"Okay go ahead I won't be that long I'll feed them both again in about an hour, this was just a snack to try and keep them quiet." She smiles at him as he holds the baby boy gently in his arms. It amazes her how such a big man can hold this tiny human so gently. She loves him even more because of it. He walks out of the room and she is left with her little girl, anxious to be out there with the rest of her family.


End file.
